In a semiconductor package, components having different thermal expansion coefficients such as metal leads, semiconductor chips, mold resins, and metal heat dissipation members are mixed. Therefore, for example, in a thermal process such as a solder reflow process, there is a concern that cracks or the like in the semiconductor package may occur due to stress generated in the semiconductor package.
The occurrence of cracks and the like in the semiconductor package causes initial defects and poor reliability of the semiconductor package. For this reason, it is required to reduce the stress generated in the semiconductor package.